Ashing is a plasma mediated stripping process by which photoresist, organic overlayers, and/or polymer residues are stripped or removed from a substrate upon exposure to a plasma. Ashing generally occurs after an etching process has been performed in which the photoresist material is used as a photomask for etching a pattern into the substrate. The ashing process is also used to remove other organic layers such as the anti-reflection coating (ARC), if present. Additionally, the ashing process may be performed for removal of misaligned resist patterns (“rework wafers”) and in lift-off processes. It is well known that the process steps occurring prior to ashing may modify the surface of the photoresist and ARC, and/or form polymers/residues. It is highly desirable when ashing that complete removal of the photoresist and other organic overlayers, polymers/residues occur as quickly as possible without loss of any of the materials comprising the underlayers.
It is important to note that ashing processes significantly differ from etching processes. Although both processes may be plasma mediated, an etching process is markedly different in that the plasma chemistry is chosen to permanently transfer an image into the substrate by removing portions of the substrate surface through openings in a photoresist mask. The plasma generally includes high energy ion bombardment at low temperatures to remove portions of the substrate. Moreover, the portions of the substrate exposed to the ions are generally removed at a rate equal to or greater than the removal rate of the photoresist mask. In contrast, ashing processes generally refer to selectively removing the photoresist mask and any polymers or residues formed during etching. The ashing plasma chemistry is much less aggressive than etching chemistries and generally is chosen to remove the photoresist mask layer at a rate much greater than the removal rate of the underlying substrate. Moreover, most ashing processes heat the substrate to temperatures greater than 200° C. to increase the plasma reactivity. Thus, etching and ashing processes are directed to removal of significantly different materials and as such, require completely different plasma chemistries and processes. Successful ashing processes are not used to permanently transfer an image into the substrate. Rather, successful ashing processes are defined by the photoresist, polymer and residue removal rates without affecting or removing layers comprising the underlying substrate.
During plasma ashing processes, it is important to maintain a critical dimension (CD) for the various features within a tightly controlled specification as well as promote proper underlayer surface conditions for successful metal filling in the process steps occurring after photoresist and/or polymer/residue removal. Small deviations in the patterned profiles formed in the underlayers can adversely impact device performance, yield and reliability of the final integrated circuit. Traditionally, the ashing plasma has been generated from oxygen-containing gases. However, it has been found that oxygen-containing plasmas readily damage certain materials used in advanced integrated circuit manufacture. For example, oxygen-containing plasmas are known to raise the dielectric constant of low k dielectric underlayers during plasma processing. The increases in dielectric constant affects, among others, interconnect capacitance, which directly impacts device performance. Moreover, the use of oxygen-containing plasmas is generally less preferred for advanced device fabrication employing copper metal layers.
In order to overcome these problems, oxygen-free plasma chemistries have been developed. Limited oxygen-free plasmas have been used to remove photoresist, organic overlayers, and polymers/residues from substrates containing low k dielectric materials without physically damaging the low k dielectric layer. Oxygen-free plasmas are typically generated from a hydrogen/nitrogen gas mixture that may further contain fluorine gases. However, in some cases, it has been found that the use of such oxygen-free plasmas alter and/or affect the chemical, mechanical and electrical properties of the underlying substrate. For example, exposing carbon and/or hydrogen containing low k dielectric materials to oxygen-free plasma generated from hydrogen, nitrogen and fluorine gas mixtures results in significant damage. Occasionally, the damage is not detected during metrology inspection of the substrate after plasma processing. However, the damage can be readily demonstrated by a subsequent wet cleaning process, as may be typically employed after plasma ashing, wherein portions of the carbon and/or hydrogen-containing low k dielectric material are removed. The removed portions of the dielectric material are a source of variation in the critical dimension (CD) of the feature that is frequently unacceptable and impacts overall device yield. Moreover, even if a wet clean process is not included, the electrical and mechanical properties of the dielectric material may be changed by exposure to the oxygen-free plasmas thereby affecting operating performance. It is believed that carbon is depleted from the dielectric material during the plasma exposure. Since oxygen-free plasmas are normally generated from gas mixtures that contain nitrogen, it is believed that nitrogen damages the dielectric in such a way that it causes problems during subsequent metal filling processes, such as the creation of voids at the bottom of trench structures.
As such, improved oxygen-free plasma ashing processes are needed.